Blood Curse
by Roslyn Lia
Summary: Hace 50 años, Marie y Anthony vivieron un romance pasional, lleno de adrenalina, alcohol y sexo marcado por la tragedia. Ahora, Edward y Bella comienzan a vivir algo extrañamente parecido... ¿será que se está repitiendo la historia?
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a doña S. Meyer. Todo lo demás es de mi autoría. No soy violenta, pero con mi imaginación no se metan, odio las personas que se adjudican cosas que no son suyas. NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_**1962, CHICAGO**_

**S**entir el viento contra tu cara, la adrenalina correr por tus venas y la pasión latir en tu alma son sensaciones que no se comparan. Esas emociones que brotan y te hacen lanzar gritos y extasiarte no se igualan.

-¡Ah! -el grito retumbó entre los árboles, vibró en el bosque para luego ser acompañado por carcajadas.

¡Y que diablos! Que te miraran como si estuvieses loco no importaba en ese momento, esas cosas pasaban a tercer, quinto o noveno plano.

Hicieron una parada dedicada a beber y fumar, como no.

-Anthony -dijo la muchacha. Este se dio vuelta y la miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes -Te amo.

Lo besó con todo el amor, la pasión y la lujuria siempre presentes en ellos. Se amaban, no hacía falta decir melosos 'Te quiero' todo el tiempo. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y que decir de lo que sucedió después.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse se miraron a los ojos, con una melancolía extraña y preocupante. Sin embargo, no importo en ese momento.

Marie y Anthony lo sentían en el centro de su pecho, una emoción exasperante y desbordadora, alarmante. Se subieron de nuevo a la motocicleta con una botella en mano. Dieron un último trago, se besaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Marie, chiquilla loca. Nunca olvides cuanto te adoro -le acaricio la mejilla, un gesto poco común entre ellos.

Partieron su trayecto hacia el norte, quien sabe donde. No importaba en lo absoluto. Estando juntos, por odiosamente cursi que sonara, enfrentarían cualquier cosa.

Llevaban unos 25 kilómetros recorridos cuando sin previo aviso un hoyo en el camino los desvió y se estrellaron contra un enorme pino. Sin dolor y sin darse cuenta que había pasado, Marie cayó como peso muerto del vehículo con una gran tajada en la cabeza. La sangre salía a borbotones, dando cuenta de la verdad innegable. La risueña y alocada joven estaba muerta.

_No puedo aceptarlo,_ pensó Anthony. El muchacho, sin esa casual alegría y pasión en sus ojos se dejó estar. El dolor palpitante en el cráneo lo torturaba. Era posible sobrevivir, pero él ya había perdido su razón de vivir. Por ello, con un último pensamiento se dejo ir.

_Lo siento. Los amo._


	2. Rebel Without a Cause

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a doña S. Meyer. Todo lo demás es de mi autoría. No soy violenta, pero con mi imaginación no se metan, odio las personas que se adjudican cosas que no son suyas. NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

** Without a Cause**

**A** los diecisiete años todo parece mal, ¿no? Pero para Bella Swan ésto era demasiado.

Estar todos los días con la sonrisa hipócrita plantada en la cara para soportar al estúpido marido de su madre era más que lo suficiente para tirarse un balazo ¡Menudo idiota! No entendía que demonios le veía su aniñada mamá a él. ¡Era rubio teñido!

Subió a su cuarto, sacó la mochila de tela y metió todo lo que significaba algo para ella; tres camisetas, un jersey, dos jeans y un poco de ropa interior. Luego levantó el duro colchón y sacó los 100 dolares que había guardado en efectivo. Extrajo las llaves de su moto, su celular y sus documentos para guardarlas en su bolso y luego se lo puso. Y por último, para adornar la torta escribió con plumón permanente "Vayanse a la mierda!" en la pared y decoró con un hermoso signo obseno. Sonrió al ver su obra de arte.

-¡Já, maldito oxigenado! -lanzó unas secas carcajadas y salió dando un seco portazo. Bajo las escaleras corriendo alertando a su madre que dormía con su marido.

-¡Eh, Bella! ¿Que haces?!

-¡Me voy a disfrutar la puta vida! -gritó y se rió. Salió corriendo de la casa, se subió a la moto y la prendió - ¡Adios rubio de mierda!

Se marchó dejando a todos asombrados y estupefactos.

Media hora después se encontraba en un bar de mala muerte al que había conseguido entrar por milagro, tomando la "cosa misteriosa" como lo había bautizado, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que demonios era.

Ahora, con un poco de alcohol en la sangre su cabeza se empezó a aclarar, por raro que suene. ¿Qué había hecho? No era sorpresa para nadie que Bella Swan era una rebelde, desde los 12 años lo había sido. Se transformó de la tímida Bella a la "alocada cisne*", como la había nombrado hace 2 años su gran amigo Jake. Pero... ¿llegar al punto de tirar todo por la borda? Bueno, ya no podía hacer nada.

Su celular se iluminó por decima vez en treinta minutos. Para sorpresa suya, empezó a sonar "Bad Things" de Jace Everett en vez de "Crazy in love"...sólo Dios sabe porque le puso esa canción a su madre.

-Hey, Jake... justo pensaba en ti -le dijo con voz burlona - ¿Cómo te ha id...

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! -gritó con su profunda voz con un poco de tono burlón, pero a la vez preocupado - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?!

-No, ¿tú también Jacob? -le contestó secamente- Ya estoy grande, y me cansé de toda esta farsa. Me voy a descubrir el mundo.

-Jajá. Ya quiero ver eso...

-No, es enserio. Phil me tiene harta ¿Puedes creer que lo pillé viendo mis cuadernos?

-No es para tanto, Bella.

-Da igual, a mi me enfurece. Estás conmigo o en mi contra ¿A qué bando te unes, Jake?

-Sabes que te voy a apoyar en lo que sea, no te hagas. Sólo estoy preocupado. Prometeme que te cuidaras -su voz resignada se escuchó a través de el auricular.

-Lo prometo. Te quiero mucho, lobito -dijo para molestarlo con su apodo ridículo.

-Que chistosa. Yo también te quiero, cisne. Llámame, ¿sí?

-Adiós –se despidió.

-Adiós.

Terminó de beber y pagó. Luego salió a la oscuridad. Un frío congelador le caló los huesos. Se estremeció y se cerró más la chaqueta.

Subió a la motocicleta y la prendió. Partió hacia el sur, buscando nuevos horizontes.

Tenía claro que estaba comentiendo una locura con todas sus letras, pero no le importó. Al diablo todo, amaba ésto. Y eso que recién comenzaba.

* * *

*Cisne en inglés es swan. No es una traducción, pero igual... como que es un poco obvio.

Bien, espero que les guste.

Roslyn..! ^^


End file.
